Whatever They Want You To Do
by A Darker Shade
Summary: Being a Turk means following orders - but Reno wasn't expecting these orders... Reno and Tseng. Yaoi. M. Please read warning.


**Warning - although this story does have a plot, this chapter is pretty much PWP. It also contains a lot of swearing, mostly from Reno, who uses the F-word where most people breath. There is m/m sex too. This is not a cuddly or romantic tale. If any of that offends you, please don't read further. **

**Turks have to do whatever they're ordered to. This is the first time Reno realises the full implications of that. It's set sometime before the original game, when ShinRa wasn't quite yet all-powerful. I'm thinking that Reno is around twenty, and has been working for the company for three or four years. **

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever They Want You To Do<strong>

**Professional Conduct**

The President looked at Veld narrowly. "This isn't a fucking _request_! Yakob Govich is my last remaining competitor outside of Wutai, and I need this deal to go in my favour. I can't eliminate him – not yet. He's just too high profile. And I don't see what the problem is: the Turks do this stuff all the time – honey traps, getting into people's beds to glean information – how is this different?"

"This isn't about surveillance, Sir. This is just about indulging a spoiled boy's sexual appetites. There are plenty of whores in Midgar if that's what he wants. And Reno's past makes him unsuitable for this assignment. Perhaps Finn? He was raised in the slums too, but he worked for Corneo – later as a bodyguard, but he has relevant experience I think. He's attractive –"

"Mikhail asked for Reno. Saw him on television at some function guarding Rufus, and liked what he saw. And Reno might be able to get some useful information out of Mikhail if we're lucky. Word is, the boy doesn't have his father's business sense." Veld started to speak but the President held up a warning hand. "Don't argue. This is happening. At the moment, what Yakob Govich wants, he gets, and that goes for his son too."

Veld frowned, but long experience had taught him when the president was not prepared to be flexible. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Get on it."

x-x-x

Reno stared at Tseng, two spots of colour on his pale cheeks below the tattoos, and almost as red. "Tell me you don't mean… What the hell does 'available' mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Reno. I'm sorry."

Reno's colour deepened and spread.

"I can't."

"I'm afraid this is an order, not a request."

"I _can't_! There's no fucking way! Veld can't have meant –"

"You've killed four people since you joined us, Reno. How is this worse than that?"

"It's worse. Look – I accept that I'm an assassin, yo! That's part of the job. But I'm not a whore!"

"When you agreed to be a Turk, you agreed to do whatever was asked of you. _Whatever_ was asked."

"Yes – but – not this! Shiva! At least send someone who likes guys, yeah?"

"He asked for you."

"Fuck him. Fuck you. I'm not doing it."

"You don't have a choice."

"I do. There's always one choice." Reading the desperation in Reno's green eyes, Tseng shook his head gently. "Reno… You wouldn't give up everything, just because of this? It's only sex – it doesn't matter."

"I can't do it. I… I'd most likely kill the bastard."

"You can't do that. I won't pretend it'll be easy – but - at least Mikhail's young – good-looking –"

"What the fuck? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No – but it makes the job a lot less unpleasant, believe me."

Reno's eyes widened. "What – _you've_ done it?"

"On several occasions, yes. Unfortunately being Wutaian makes me exotic in some people's eyes. I'm afraid with your face, this is unlikely to be the last time such demands are made of you. The Goviches arrive in two weeks. If, as I suspect, you have no experience with men, I suggest you get some before then – for your own sake."

"So – you're telling me to go out and get laid by a guy?"

"It would be advisable, yes. There are plenty of clubs – or I could arrange someone –"

"A whore, to teach me how to be a whore? No thanks. I don't go there. I may not have many rules in my life, yeah? But – never fucked anyone who didn't want it – the sex, not the money for it. Fucking despise them."

"You despise whores?"

"No man! People who go to them. Bastards who convince themselves it's fine – honest transaction – all that bullshit. Stupid fuckers who haven't got the – the _imagination_ to know how much the whore they're with despises _them_. Or worse – do know, don't care."

"I doubt many of your colleagues would share that sentiment. I'm rather surprised at you feeling it, to be honest."

"Why?" Reno snarled. "Because I'm from the slums? I suppose you think we're all happy hookers down there, yeah? Well I ain't never met one – girl or boy either – who didn't hate every second of every trick they ever turned. Maybe it's different up here on the plate? Maybe some rich kids are playing at it, having a good time, charging mega-gil? But I doubt there's many of them. Not compared with the thousands who do it cause they can't see any other fucking way, or are so addicted they can't see past their next hit, or who get sold into it by scum like Corneo and his associates."

"You feel that strongly?"

"Yeah. So – no thanks: either I'll just do it, or I'll quit. And – yes – I know what that means. I can't believe you want me to do this."

"I don't. This order's straight from the president."

"Tell him to fuck himself. Or, better, tell _him_ to fuck Mikhail fucking Govich.

"Reno!" Tseng's voice was sharp, his patience gone. "Stop behaving like a child! You've killed for Shinra – you've tortured people for Shinra – you've lied, and stolen and kidnapped recruits: tell me how you're not already Shinra's whore? We take the money, and we do the job, and this is part of the job. You're a survivor, and you're not going to throw your life away over this – I won't allow it. Look – if Mikhail was a Michaela – tall, blonde, pretty – would you have the same objections?"

"Yes," said Reno instantly. "It's not about the sex. I'm not bothered by the sex. It's… what it means." He paused, considering, wondering whether he was really prepared to throw away his entire career over a principle. The idea didn't fit with his usual view of himself. Surely Tseng was right – he was a Turk – a survivor. Sighing, Reno asked, "So… that's what you did? Go to a club?"

"No - I already had the relevant experience."

"You're gay?"

"No, I'm bisexual. Which is helpful, because I've had to sleep with three men and two women so far as part of the job. And believe me, two of the men, and one of the women were people I most definitely wouldn't have chosen to sleep with in the normal course of events." Tseng looked completely unembarrassed.

"Shit! I'd never've thought."

"So – you have no experience with men at all?"

"Not really." Reno shrugged. "I mean – I've wondered, I guess. I've got nothing against the idea. It's not like I've never jacked off thinking about Sephiroth or shit. But – a lot of guys've done that, right?"

Tseng smiled. "I should imagine so."

"But I've never been with a guy – no."

"I shouldn't imagine you'd have any difficulty meeting someone. Your face is why Mikhail Govich noticed you, after all."

Reno sighed again. "But – I don't…" He looked up at Tseng, and the Turk Second saw with relief that he'd made up his mind to follow orders. "All right," Reno said. "But – I don't suppose there's any chance…"

"Of what?"

"Of _you_ showing me how it's done?"

Tseng actually did look embarrassed then. "I… I don't think that would be…"

"Ah, c'mon Boss. It's not like I'm asking to be your boyfriend or anything. I just want you to show me so I ain't gonna get any nasty surprises when Mikhail Govich gets to me, yeah?"

"It wouldn't be the same thing."

"No – but – I'd know what to expect. C'mon Tseng. I'd rather it was you."

Tseng hesitated, and Reno almost smiled, head on one side. "Not your type, I guess?"

"That's not it."

"What – so I _am_ your type?"

"Stop fishing for compliments Reno. You know men like you, as well as women. You know you're good looking. It has nothing to do with how I respond to you. It's a question of professional conduct."

Reno's eyes flashed anger and disbelief. "_Professional conduct_? Tell me I'm wrong here, Boss, but this so-called _mission _amounts to letting some rich suit's spoilt brat of a son fuck me because the president doesn't want to piss off his daddy. There's only one way of reading that – President's a professional pimp, and I'm a professional whore. Not sure what that makes you – ex-whore turned pimp? In which case, the _professional_ thing to do would be to make sure I have the relevant experience to do a _professional_ job, yo."

Tseng sighed. "You've made your point Reno. And if it were that simple, I'd say yes without hesitation. But you're my colleague. I… I don't want…"

Reno looked at Tseng, astonished. The Director's eyes were uncharacteristically doubtful. Looking away for a moment, before meeting Reno's gaze, Tseng said, "I have to admit that I find you… You're very... I don't want to use this situation to take advantage…" Tseng drew closer. His knuckles brushed Reno's cheek. "If I do this, we need to keep it professional."

Reno felt suddenly and unexpectedly aroused. His anger with the whole fucked up situation was tempered by sharp, half-welcome desire that took him by surprise. Tseng was very handsome.

"Do it," Reno said, his voice rough.

Tseng kissed him, and Reno's cock swelled. He pulled back, fingers on his lips, frowning.

Tseng gave a little, wistful smile. "Too strange?" he asked.

"No," Reno replied. "Not strange enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean – it's good. When you kiss me. I didn't think I'd… but – that was hot, yo."

Tseng kissed Reno again, and the younger Turk gave a little gasp against his superior's mouth that sent lust knifing through Tseng. Reno was fiercely sexy – no denying it. Tseng had tried to ignore it, but that attraction had always been there, from the start. Reno kissed back, and there was nothing tentative or uncertain in his response. Tseng found that Reno's mouth on his own, Reno's tongue against his own, was making him harder than he'd been for a long, long time. This wasn't how it was supposed to go – it was meant to be a quick, efficient demonstration.

Disengaging himself, Tseng went to lock the office door and found himself impatient to get his mouth back on Reno's. Reno seemed to feel the same way, because he closed the gap between them in two strides and pressed himself up close against Tseng's firm body, kissing hungrily. Reno liked kissing women almost as much as he enjoyed the actual sex; now it seemed he felt the same way about kissing men. Or, at least, he felt the same way about kissing _Tseng._

Reno ran his fingers through the voluptuous weight of Tseng's soft, black hair, breathing in its scent, unexpectedly and completely turned on.

"Fuck," he whispered, his mouth against Tseng's neck, "You are so godsdamned_ hot_!"

Tseng's low laugh sent a new pulse of lust through Reno. "You don't have to chat me up," Tseng murmured into the younger Turk's ear, his breath warm and the tip of his tongue wet against Reno's skin. "I've said I'll fuck you…"

Such direct words coming from his normally reserved boss drew an involuntary moan from Reno. Tseng gave no sign of his response, knowing that things could easily become difficult between them in the future unless he was careful to keep this act detached and business-like – but hearing the sound Reno couldn't hold back made his cock _ache_. Tseng pulled Reno closer, registering that Reno's body felt right against his own – good - a perfect fit.

Tseng kissed Reno for a lot longer than he'd planned to – this was only supposed to be a demonstration, quick and clinical – but, Leviathan – Reno's mouth was so distracting, and Tseng couldn't remember better kisses in his life. At last he forced himself to pull away and said, as harshly as he could manage, "Okay – let me show you how it goes."

"Yeah," agreed Reno, running his hands over the hard muscles of Tseng's toned abdomen before reaching to squeeze his ass appreciatively, "I never thought… But I want you. I _really_ want you, Tseng."

"I don't have anything here," Tseng remembered. "We'll need lube…"

Reno reached into his jacket pocket and handed Tseng a condom wrapped in shiny red foil bearing the Shin-Ra logo. He grinned, unabashed. "Like to be prepared. Never know when something might – uh – come up…"

"That'll help," Tseng said. "But – it might take more than that." He ran his first two fingers along Reno's bottom lip, and Reno took the hint without the need for instructions, sucking Tseng's fingers into his mouth, licking at the smooth pad of the middle finger, feeling the contrast with the calloused skin of Tseng's trigger finger. Tseng bit back a moan at the feeling of Reno's tongue on his skin. Pulling away from Reno's mouth reluctantly, Tseng unzipped Reno, turned him around so that he was leaning against the desk, and pushed his pants down around his thighs. As he'd always suspected, Reno didn't bother with underwear.

Reno gasped as Tseng's wet fingers entered him, slick and easy. Tseng smiled. "So – you like women to do this, Reno? Or you do it to yourself?"

"Fuck," panted Reno, pushing back hard against the Boss' fingers, "Yeah – both. But – this is good, yeah. So… damned…"

"Good. Then it shouldn't be too difficult for you. Relax. Let me show you."

Reno curled his fingers over the edge of the desk as Tseng pushed into him slowly. Reno held his breath, and Tseng kissed him between the shoulder blades, then licked his neck, soft black hair falling over Reno's shoulder, brushing his cheek. Shivering with pleasure, Reno murmured, "Tseng…"

"Breath," Tseng told him, holding still.

"Y – yeah…"

"Okay?"

"Yes! Fuck – yes."

Then Tseng began to move - and suddenly everything turned snow-blind white behind Reno's eyes.

Through the daze of extreme, aching pleasure, Reno heard Tseng's calm voice ask, "You want to come, Reno?"

"Uh – yeah – yes!"

Tseng closed his hand over Reno's already throbbing dick and stroked firmly, matching the rhythm of his hand to the thrusting of his hips with practised ease. The sensation was so intense, building to a peak of ecstasy so swiftly, that Reno lost it much sooner than he usually did, cursing and gasping as he climaxed. The sight and the feeling of Reno's orgasm – the way he threw his head back, shuddering - the deep tremor that ran though his entire body – was too much for Tseng, who came with a soft moan.

Tseng lay over Reno for a moment, resting against the warmth of his back, lips pressed to Reno's neck.

Reno let go of the desk and turned to kiss Tseng, his vision still hazy, his breathing unsteady. "Shit, Tseng," he said, "That was good. I never expected it to be that good."

"It was." Tseng kissed Reno again, knowing that he should be business-like; shouldn't let things become personal.

But the truth was it had been better than good. Tseng found himself struggling to remember more intense sex. Something about the way they fitted together, or the sounds of pleasure Reno hadn't been able to suppress… The taste of his mouth, his skin and the feeling of that lean, hard-muscled body… Everything about him aroused Tseng a lot more than he would ever confess.

Reno leaned in for another kiss. Tseng returned it quickly, then forced himself to move away, although it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I hope that answers your questions," he said, making his tone matter-of-fact. "We'd better get cleaned up. You go and use the gym showers. I'll use the executive bathroom. Let's hope no one makes any connections."

"That's it?"

"Yes. You wanted a demonstration –"

"Right – but –"

Reno didn't understand why his mind rebelled at the boss' cool demeanour. He'd asked for a demonstration – he'd been given one. Why did he feel – what was it?Not something he'd experienced before. But there was an ache somewhere in his chest as Tseng asked, "Was there anything else?"

Reno's green gaze went hard, with that feral glitter that so often terrified his enemies. "Nope," he said, giving Tseng a little, ironic salute. "Thanks Boss. All I needed to know."

But in the shower, Reno felt a sudden, unexpected surge of fury. "Fuck!" he swore, kicking the reinforced glass of the cubicle door on his way out. "Cold fucking bastard!"

Tseng let the warm water play over his body and ran his fingers through his hair, eyes closed. Damn. Of all the people it could have been – why Reno? The perfect sexual partner, and it had to be his immediate subordinate in the department – the one person who would be most likely to have to face accusations of sleeping with the Boss for advancement if they were to -

But obviously they could never do anything like this again. It was impossible. For Reno's sake, and his own, Tseng was just going to have to act as though nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC?<strong>


End file.
